


Puppy Love

by Lyxari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other Supernatural Creatures - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf AU, also oblivious shiro, honestly boys ur both silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyxari/pseuds/Lyxari
Summary: Five times Shiro thought Lance would finally discover he was dating a werewolf
and then the one time he did.





	1. Ear Scritches

**Author's Note:**

> So! this is my shancesecretsanta fic for thighhighbootyprince on tumblr!!! I'm so sorry this got posted a day late and I really really hope that you enjoy it! this is just part one of 6, and I'm hoping to follow up sometime next month with a doodle or three for the (actually really short) chapters! enjoy!! I love shance dynamics and I especially love Lance so lets pray I got them down okay because honestly this is my first time trying to write lance from Shiro's point of view!

Shiro felt Lance sigh softly and settle further into his arms and he shifted in return to place his lips gently to kiss behind Lance’s jaw, eyes never leaving the screen. Their last visit to Lance’s family had Lance’s father bonding with Shiro over telenovelas, of all things, and now the couple were starting a weekly date night tradition of watching episodes from one series that had been recommended to them. 

 

Lance made sure Shiro knew he thought they were silly and often spent the time making fun of them. Shiro, on the other hand, found himself honestly invested in whether 'Fina and her estranged husband were actually more related than they had thought, or whatever the plot of the week happened to be. He leaned further forward to pay better attention, sight flickering from the subtitles to the actors at rapid speed.

 

In fact, Shiro was  _ so _ engrossed in the figures on screen that when he felt a tingling itch behind his ear, he didn’t even think to consider the consequences before he had raised his leg impossibly high and used his foot to scratch the itch - Lance was otherwise occupying his hands and they were too comfortable to jostle. A gasp from Lance, however, had Shiro freezing with the realization of what he’d done.

 

Shiro tore his eyes from the television’s glow and shot Lance a horrified look. “Uh, did you just see that?”

 

Lance closed his mouth from where his jaw had dropped and pulled forward a little to twist around and look at Shiro properly. "Did you just use your foot to scratch _behind your ear?_ "

 

"I can explain--" Shiro stammered, but was interrupted.

 

“Hell yeah you’re gonna explain,” Lance marveled, eyes huge. “Explain how you’re so goddamn flexible and you’ve never once mentioned it, Shiro, do you know how much  _ fun we could have had with this? _ ”

 

Shiro blinked, taken aback. “What are you--” He cuts off as Lance brings one of Shiro’s hands down into his lap and Shiro feels  _ exactly _ what he means. Heat rises to his cheeks and Lance grins at him. “Oh. That.”

 

Honestly, Shiro’s so relieved he didn’t have to confess the fact that he was a werewolf, he gladly lets Lance keep them both up all night and well into the next morning.


	2. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fall and the weather's well on its way to winter, but there are still a few squirrels out and about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... really, really sorry this took so long. The long and short of it is, well, Thesis came and kicked my ass, went to grab Work and Responsibilities and Bills and they've all been taking turns whaling on my for the last ten months, and it's really not lookin like they're gonna let up anytime soon! this chapter was mostly written out in February, but I never got around to fixing up the first section of the chapter - The lovely @Winniethehaven helped kick my butt into gear for this chapter!! (and basically wrote that first line)
> 
> Honestly, don't expect another update until around february or march? I needed an extension on my thesis so I'm working on that, two jobs, and an accelerated course right now (15 weeks of material in six weeks) and then going straight into a move to the other side of the world, from America to Australia which is going to be a doozy. I'll update as soon as I can for sure, but everything else takes precedence
> 
> Don't worry thought, this fic is a gift and because of that, I refuse to abandon it! all of the chapters _are_ outlined, its just a matter of fleshing them out properly which takes me time.

“It’s so cold, I’m going to die. I’m gonna get sick, _and die_ , and you’ll be boyfriendless because _you_ dragged me out here, you horrible evil demon-who-I-love-very-much.”

 

Shiro rolled his eyes and laughed fondly at Lance’s dramatics - they had only been out in the winter weather for about ten minutes, and Lance had been varying levels of complaints or mischievous fingers for the last nine. “You’d think that after living here for nearly five years, you’d be used to the weather now Lance,” he said, purposefully ignoring the dirty look the other man shoots him.

 

“Never,” Lance hissed, and curled in further on himself as they turned into the local park. With that, however, Lance quieted down and stepped silently next to Shiro. They made their way down the footpath slowly and Shiro hummed gently, eyes on the scenery around them, the chilly air still and calm--

 

“Aah!” Shiro gasped and jerked away from what felt like an icicle being pressed into his side - Lance had stuck his fingers under Shiro’s shirt. Again. “Stop that!”

 

“Can’t help it,” Lance pouted into his scarf. He picked his hands up and slipped his fingers into the material to blow on them, as if that wouldn’t make the cold  _ worse _ . “You’re like a walking furnace, and I’m cold.”

 

With a laugh, Shiro grabbed one of Lance’s hands between his own, cupping it tight to keep it warm. Lance quickly twisted his hand to lace their fingers together.

 

“You know, that defeats the purpose of holding your hand to warm your fingers.”

 

“Nu-uh,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose. “See?” He held up their hands. “You radiate so much warmth it’s like a little pocket. I can feel my fingers defrosting already. Warm the other one.” Lance held his other hand out haughtily and then inched it closer to Shiro’s neck, a teasing grin lighting his features when Shiro, stone-faced in his effort not to smile, leaned away from it. 

 

This move-and-dodge game continued for another minute before Shiro cracked and began to laugh, finally catching Lance’s hand with his free one. “Okay, okay. How are we gonna walk like this though.”

 

Lance led Shiro into a few steps of an awkward side-shuffle before Shiro stopped and pulled the both of them to the side of the path, out of the way of other walking couples - though in this cold, there weren’t many out and about.

 

“Honestly,” Shiro sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t get why you insist on wearing such a light jacket when it’s this cold out.”

 

“This is my heaviest jacket!”

 

Shiro’s brows furrowed in confusion. “Are you sure? What about that fancy fur coat you always keep in the back of our closet-- what? Why are you laughing?”  Lance just shook his head, wheezing a little with how hard he’s laughing, as if Shiro’d just told a fantastic joke. He was flapping a hand around as if he was trying - and failing - to calm himself, and Shiro frowned. “No Lance, I’m serious, if you have a heavier coat you really shou--” Suddenly, Shiro cut himself off, attention zeroed in on something behind Lance.

 

Lance eventually started breathing enough to straighten up and shoot Shiro a questioning look, opening his mouth to ask what Shiro was looking at. Before he could ask however, or even turn to look for himself, he blinked, and Shiro just disappeared from his side. Lance whipped around to catch the black and white streak that was his boyfriend, running full-tilt across the grass….. Chasing after a  _ squirrel. _ Lance bit his lips to keep from laughing at the sight, fist pressed to his mouth. A moment later, he frowned.

  
“Wait-- Shiro, what were you sayi-- Shiro, Get  _ back here!!! _ ”


End file.
